


i'm looking for something dumb to do

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Jemma and Fitz find some interesting people on Kitson...





	i'm looking for something dumb to do

They were being tailed.

It was hard to tell in the dim lighting of the casino, but Jemma was certain two shadowy figures were following her and Fitz. She had been willing to chalk it up to accidental hallucinogenic exposure (though really, she knew better after the first time) until she had begun evasive maneuvers and the shadows had followed. Jemma suspected their tail was waiting for her and Fitz to break apart from the rest of the crowd of casino-goers before making their move.

She wasn’t going to let them get that far. One alien kidnapping was more than enough for a lifetime.

When she had notified Fitz of their predicament, he had suggested they separate. It would be harder for their tails to track both of them. Jemma didn’t like the idea - people in horror movies always met their grisly ends after splitting up - but her knowledge of shaking a tail obviously wasn’t as in-depth as her tails’ knowledge of… well, tailing.

Fitz had gone up to the casino’s second floor, leaving Jemma on the main floor. She had noticed a service entrance earlier and was hoping slipping into the bowels of the building would give her the edge over whoever was following her.

The trouble was the service entrance was at the end of a very long, very abandoned hallway. She needed to get to the door and find a way to lock it behind her before her tail had the chance to catch up.

Jemma slipped off the casino floor, quickening her pace. She couldn’t burst into a full-out run, not yet -

Footsteps pounding behind her changed her mind in an instant. Luckily she had opted for sensible shoes rather than the strappy heels Fitz had suggested, and Jemma was able to begin sprinting as soon as she registered the sound. 

It was too late, though. Another body crashed into hers, sending her sprawling on the ground. Jemma scrambled for a weapon -  _ why _ didn’t she have an ICER on her belt!?

“This is not how I imagined the first time having you under me again going.” The voice was warm and rough and as familiar as her heartbeat. Jemma’s breath caught in her throat, and she wiggled herself around so she was laying on her back. Hovering above her was a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, attached to an even more gorgeous man.

“Lance?” She couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice. What the hell was he doing here?

“Hi, Jemma.”

Hunter didn’t get another word in before Jemma was leaning up to kiss him. It had been far,  _ far _ too long since she had gotten to explore his mouth in detail. She hadn’t ever imagined their reunion coming like this, with her back pressed against the concrete floor of a casino in space, but beggars couldn’t be choosers, she supposed.

Hunter seemed equally enthusiastic about reacquainting himself with her, and Jemma squeaked softly when he rolled his hips down into hers.

Why had she been running away from this?

“I should tell Fitz to stop trying to escape,” Jemma said breathlessly in between kisses.

“Bob’s already got him,” Hunter murmured back, mouthing at her neck. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“We shouldn’t do this here.”

Hunter barked out a laugh. “Jem, it’s space Vegas. I bet at this very moment there a bunch of aliens having kinky alien sex in the bathroom.” Her cheeks flamed red at the thought, and other parts of her flamed imagining Hunter pushing her up against a bathroom wall.

“Fitz and I have a room,” she insisted. Jemma placed her hand on the center of Hunter’s chest, gently pushing him off of her. He pouted, but obliged, sitting back on his heels and helping her sit up. “I’m also rather curious as to how you ended up here.”

“It’s a short story, really.” Hunter stood, offering his hand to Jemma. “It begins and ends with two disavowed spies being desperately in love with two rogue scientists.” He leaned down to place a softer, chaste kiss on her lips. “And doing anything to reach them.”

Jemma wasn’t prepared for the way her eyes prickled, and she swallowed hard. She had been so busy chasing down Fitz that she had forgotten that there were two other perfectly capable people willing to go along with her, to fight with her until their love was found. She hadn’t been thinking straight.

“I missed you,” Jemma whispered, leaning her head against Hunter’s shoulder and wrapping her arms tight around him.

“I missed you too.” Hunter pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Jemma had to resist the urge to sink into him and never emerge again. It would be some time yet until they got back to earth, but if Hunter and Bobbi and Fitz were there, Jemma didn’t care how long it took. There, in Hunter’s arms, she was already home.

He kissed her head again before letting go. “C’mon, we’d best find our lovers before they make it to the bedroom without us.”

\---

Jemma woke up sore and slightly disoriented. She flailed her arms around, groping blindly for Fitz. Instead, she found something soft and slightly squishy.

“That’s my boob, babe.”

_ Bobbi? _

Bobbi! Jemma bolted upright, memories of the night previous rushing back in a flood. Bobbi and Hunter were there - and Fitz, of course - and they had spent an awful long time locked in their room, and…

Jemma looked down at her left hand. Yup, there was still a ring there.

Her mum was going to be so pissed. Jemma had promised no Vegas wedding, but she hadn’t known about planet Kitson then, and she was pretty sure her parents would be even less pleased that she had gotten married in the Las Vegas of space.

At least the officiant hadn’t been dressed like Elvis?

“Jemma,” Bobbi sang softly, pulling her back to reality. “Not having any second thoughts, are you?”

“No.” Jemma settled back down into bed, snuggling into Bobbi’s side. Fitz and Hunter were still breathing slow and deep, entwined with each other. She and her girlfr - her  _ wife _ could have a conversation alone together. “I’m a little upset this marriage isn’t legal on Earth,”

“Me too.” Bobbi squeezed Jemma softly. “Never thought I’d have to go to outer space to get a legal polyamorous marriage, but…”

“Our lives are  _ so _ weird,” Jemma said with a snort.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“...Are you coming back with us?” Jemma asked, voice small. “I want you to come back.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on getting married and then ditching you. I don’t think Hunter would be too thrilled with the idea either.” Bobbi smiled the secret smile that only her partners got to see - the one that was soft around the edges and with so much pure love in it Jemma always wanted to melt. “I think he’s happy to have people who like to cuddle.”

“You like to cuddle.”

“Yeah, but I can’t say that, now can I?” Bobbi’s smile was replaced with a more mischievous one, and Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes, great and powerful Mockingbird, no one can ever figure out that you have a soft side.”

“Soft  _ side _ ?” Fitz asked, rolling over to spoon against Jemma’s back. “She’s all soft.”

“No one asked you.” Anyone who heard Bobbi might’ve thought she was cranky, but her nose was wrinkled in silent delight. She leaned overtop of Jemma to kiss Fitz - which gave Jemma an excellent view of her wife’s cleavage.

This whole marriage thing was amazing.

“So, Jem, what’s next on your checklist? Find the babes, get married, get back to earth…?” Fitz asked.

“ _ The babes _ ?” Hunter repeated groggily. “Are we really  _ the babes _ ?”

“I suppose now you can be hubs and wifey,” Jemma teased.

“Oh, God. I’m getting a divorce.”

“Your divorces never stick, Hunter.”

“Neither do yours, Barbara.” Hunter and Bobbi were too far apart in the bed to kiss, so they just stuck their tongues out at each other.

Jemma was so, so in love.

“To answer Fitz’s question, I figure the next steps should be a nice house in the suburbs, a white picket fence, a golden retriever…”

“I think that list is missing something,” Bobbi said slowly.

“Yeah?” Jemma asked, biting her lip.

“Well, normally don’t white picket fences and houses in the suburbs come with, you know… Kids?”

“I don’t know, do they?”

“Listen, sweetcheeks, if you think  _ I’m _ hauling around a baby for nine months, you’ve got something else coming.” Bobbi stretched, sitting up in their bed. “If you want babies, you’ve got to say you want babies.”  _ Sweetcheeks _ , Fitz mouthed to Jemma. She shook her head, stifling laughter.

“We got married less than twelve hours ago, can we wait on the babies discussion?” Hunter whined. “I was hoping we’d get to do more of the fun stuff before we take off again.”

“Shower first,” Jemma decided. “Whatever that blue stuff was, it was sticky.”

“Do we have to shower first, or can it happen concurrently?” Fitz asked, widening his baby blue eyes pleadingly. Damnit, spending even twelve hours with Hunter had made him bolder about propositioning sex.

“Maybe I can be persuaded…” Jemma said, arching an eyebrow.

Laughter filled their small bedroom, and Jemma’s heart felt full. One thing was for sure: what happened on Kitson  _ wasn’t _ staying on Kitson… this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't seen the episode about planet Kitson, so I am going by the fandom's assertion that it's space Vegas. Apologies for any inaccuracies that result because of this. :)


End file.
